


You’re Like The Net Under The Ledge

by sevdepayne



Series: I'd Walk To You If I Had No Other Way [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls, goalie boyfriends supporting each other is my aesthetic, kinda angsty??? but just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevdepayne/pseuds/sevdepayne
Summary: It’s a thing they made a habit of, checking the other’s games and even watching them play if they have time. Back in the day they did this out of their sheer hatred towards one another, because they needed to see the other to concede terrible goals, but now, it’s not for the hostility between them but for love, for an obvious need of taking care of one another.





	You’re Like The Net Under The Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after the Pokal game which Leverkusen lost 2:6 against Bayern Munich and Barcelona drew against Celta Vigo. In that game, Marc-Andre ter Stegen started as the captain of F.C. Barcelona since the majority of the team's senior players were being rested as a tactical decision.
> 
> This idea came to me right after those games, and if I didn't have [ Meggie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites) with me during the whole thing, I'd most probably leave this after writing 3 sentences or something. So thanks, girl! 
> 
> The title is from Something I Need by OneRepublic.
> 
> Enjoy this ridiculous amount of fluffiness!

Bernd’s beetroot red by the time he enters the locker room. The embarrassment, the anger, the humiliation of losing 2:6 in their own home, and against the Bayern _fucking champions_  Munich of all... They had this one chance to _actually_ win something in this whole season, so that all the days they’ve trained, played, fought, or even bled would mean something. So that most of them could have a chance to be selected for their national teams, even the ones that weren’t nominated during the last international break.

And now, Bayern came and grabbed this tiny hope he had, and went back to Munich.

Bernd’s definitely going to support Real Madrid for the semis even though his counterpart will sulk in a corner for two hours during the game. He’ll even cheer on Cristiano Ronaldo if it means that Ulreich will end up 6 (or preferably, more) goals in the back of his net.

Okay, so, Bernd Leno may be most things but he isn’t that cruel in normal times. However, at that moment, the thing he wishes the most is to all the German keepers from all around the world to concede more than six goals in a home game.

Yes, all of them. Okay, maybe he can exclude his other half in Barcelona from that wish. After all, the only reason he wants such a terrible thing is because he wants no one to be an alternative for them so that he and Marc can go to Russia together.

Even though Marc’s spot is 98.99% stable, his place is still on shaky ground. And Bernd Leno is willing to eat his gloves instead of dinner if it’d mean that he’ll be going to Russia.

Speaking of the pain in his ass, Bernd comes to his senses a little bit just enough to remember that he had a game as well. It’s a thing they made a habit of, checking the other’s games and even watching them play if they have time. Back in the day they did this out of their sheer hatred towards one another, because they needed to see the other to concede terrible goals, but now, it’s not for the hostility between them but for love, for an obvious need of taking care of one another.

He checks his phone to open the app he uses to check scores, but he sees a message from Marc welcoming him instead.

 **From MAtS (19:58):** I’m startin as the captain!!!!

                                                               I kno you’re warming up rn

                                                               but ily and I wish u could watch this,,,,

                                                               also, good luck <3

 

That makes Bernd crack a smile, the fact that Marc started as the captain was something huge after all. He opens the app while he kept his fingers crossed to see that his boyfriend had his clean-sheet in that game. Marc at least deserved that after that horrible game they shouldn’t speak of.

_Celta de Vigo: 2-2: FC Barcelona_

Well, that was a bummer.

He makes a mental note to call him after showering and changing, apparently, both of them need each other to feel better that night. There were times in their lives that they both refused to seek comfort in each other’s presence. Too stubborn to admit that they need one another to function properly, lost in their ambition and the endless desire to be the number one. Even though those feelings are still in them, they realized that the love they have for each other is way more precious and fragile than their careers. The only thing Bernd regrets is that it took them so long to realize that. They could have this thing between them when they were playing for the U-teams, but no, they were too stubborn that it took them a stupid drinking game during the Euro2016 camp alongside with a loss against France to admit and act on those feelings.

After he got ready to leave the stadium, he realized that the locker room is empty so he decides to call Marc that moment instead of waiting till he gets to his flat.

Marc answers his phone in the second ring, but apparently, Marc’s annoying teammates are being as loud as they can be in the background once again. Marc says some stuff to him, but he doesn’t understand them. But then the phone is hung up on him.

He opens the message app to send a quick text to Marc, informing him that he’ll be available for a phone call when he gets rid of the toddlers he call his teammates and finds a quiet place. Apparently, his lover is able to text quicker than Bernd can.

 **From MAtS (00:02):** @ 00.15, I’ll call u from the hotel

 

Even though he has a 15 minutes window, there’s no way that Bernd can actually manage to be in his flat in that amount of time. So he settles on the ground of their locker room, his head rests on some towels he left on the bench. He closes his eyes for a moment, fully appreciating the tranquility of an empty locker room. It’s weird that he has no intention of leaving the stadium even after a horrible defeat, but there’s something about BayArena that calms him down, a sense of belonging, commitment, and attachment.

He’s about to fall asleep like that, sitting on cold tiles, his neck in a weird position. Of course, his boyfriend chooses to call him in that moment.

“Hey, captain,” he answers the phone while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hi, babe. Did I wake you? We can talk in the morning if you’re sleepy,” Marc says. Bernd can tell he saw their games’ score because there’s that extra tenderness in Marc’s voice, a tenderness that he used to hate but now grown accustomed to appreciate and love.

“No, I wasn’t. I’m still in the stadium. I wanted to hear your voice before going home.”

Even though it’s not a video call, Bernd’s completely sure that Marc’s face is doing this weird thing he does whenever Bernd blatantly admits his affection towards him. An expression of utter happiness with slight embarrassment, accompanied with a hint of awe.

And Bernd absolutely loves that expression.  

After that pause, it’s Marc who breaks the silence. “How are you feeling?”

Bernd shrugs, and then realizes that Marc can’t see his answer. “Like a failure, to be honest. Which is fitting cause that’s what I am, a failure.”

Marc snorts at that. “Excuse me but no one can talk about my boyfriend like that, even my boyfriend himself.”

“Stop it,” Bernd says, his voice is muffled because his face is buried deeper into the pile of used towels, low-key wishing that he’ll suffocate himself to death.

“No, I’m serious. Stop doubting yourself that you’re the worst goalkeeper of all time whenever you guys have a bad game. It’s the same thing you told me last week. You’re doing this all the time, and I know that I do the exact same thing. And you’re always telling me that I need to stop blaming myself in every defeat, now it’s my turn to do the same. It’s not _just_ you, okay? It’s never _just_ you.”

Bernd doesn’t respond to that.

“Also, I watched the highlights of your game and no offense to the Benders or the others, but your defense line is shit. Okay, maybe not shit, but like…. really young? From which kindergarten did your management steal them?”

“I know, right? I look ancient compared to them.”

“Well, if it’s any constellation, you’re way hotter now that you’re in the daddy category,” Marc says in his best version of seductive tone, but even in his best version, he’s failing miserably.

Bernd gasps in fake-shock. “Marc-Andre ter Stegen!! Do not use that word near in my vicinity ever again! Oh my god, my innocence!”

Marc’s efforts on lifting Bernd’s spirits are useful in that moment, because Bernd’s still chuckling slightly at that comment. But it’s only for 3 seconds, or maybe 10 if he’s being generous. And then, some more silence.

“Marc,” Bernd quietly says, so quiet that even Bernd half-heard what he’s saying. “I think you will be going to Russia without me.”

That statement leaves Marc speechless, not because he agrees with Bernd and doesn’t know how to say it but because it’s so heartbreaking to hear Bernd so defeated like that.

“Don’t be an idiot, Bernd Leno. You know that it’ll be you, me, and if he gets better, Manu in Russia. Or you, me, and Kev. Either way, we’ll be there, winning the World Cup side by side, just like we did the last time.”

“They can still select Kev instead of me if Manu gets better.”

“Bullshit,” Marc snorts. “Kev is our friend and I love him like a brother and he’s a good goalie, but let’s face it, he’ll never be in our level.”

“What about Ulreich? He concedes less than I am,” Bernd asks with an emphasis on the other goalie’s name, slightly mixed with loathing.

“Please, my grandma would have statistics like that if the defenders in front of her are Boa and Mats. The same goes for me, too. I’m playing with Pique and Sam,” Marc says. “On the other hand, love, you’re playing with 6 year-olds and still doing so well. You can’t show me any other goalkeeper in Germany that has your expertise in blocking the goal with their faces.”

Bernd genuinely beams at his boyfriend’s efforts on stating the facts he usually overlooks while he’s feeling hopeless. Of course what he says are true and he still is the most probable candidate to sit on a bench next to Marc and watch Manu doing wonders. Unless he concedes 8 goals per game till the end of the season, his spot is somewhat safe.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, this time it’s Bernd who breaks the silence. “Marc?”

“Yes, babe.”

“Thank you,” he simply says. It may not be the fanciest way of expressing one’s gratitude to the other, but Marc knows that basic statements like that are the foundation of their support system.

“What kind of a boyfriend I’d be if I don’t knock some sense into the thick, pretty head of yours once in a while?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Bernd says. “Anyways, I forgot to tell you. I’m sorry that you didn’t have your clean sheet tonight, you know, in a game you played as a captain.”

“Nah, it’s not that important. We’re still unbeaten in La Liga, that’s still something.”

They talk about some random things after they completed their “supportive boyfriend duties”, from Mats’ awful new haircut to Julian’s (Draxler) new French boy. They talk till Bernd’s butt is numbed by sitting on the ground and most of the lights inside BayArena are turned off. It became sort of terrifying so Bernd decides to call it a night.

“But I wanna talk more,” Marc whines. “Talk to me while driving, put me on speakerphone or something.”

 So Bernd does exactly that, he puts Marc on speaker during the half hour drive to his flat. And then, when he made his way to upstairs, he keeps him on speaker as well. At some point, they switched to FaceTime so that both of them can enjoy their late night snacks in each other’s company, Bernd munching on some berries and Marc savoring an over-pricey Hershey’s chocolate he found in the hotel’s minibar even though it’s against his diet.

When Bernd prepares for his sleep, Marc’s there on the phone, doing the same things with him. It’s oddly comforting for Bernd, and most certainly for Marc, too, to know that the person he wants by his side the most is actually there in a way. Not ideal, but still, it was comforting enough.

They switched back to the voice call when they get into their beds, just because they’re both aware of this innocent, cute thing they’re doing now will turn into a session of _not so innocent_ things. So, back to speakerphone, it is.

Bernd is about to fall asleep completely when he has an idea and wants to share it with Marc. He drowsily asks his boyfriend if he’s already asleep or not.

 “What’s it, Bernd?”

 “You kept your armband, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did.”

“Good,” Bernd says. “Bring it with you next time, and I’ll find one of mine from the attic, and then… You know what I mean, right?”

“Already added it to my to-do list after the game, baby. What do you even take me for?”

“Nice…”

Bernd’s about to fall asleep once again, but this time, it’s the other goalie calling his name.

“Bernd,” Marc whispers to the phone. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

  

**Author's Note:**

> \- In reality, FCB goes back to Barcelona after an away game in Spain (maybe except for when they go to the Canary Islands) no matter how late the game ends. But for the sake of creating Steno to have this long-ass phone call, I decided to bend the truth a little bit.
> 
> \- Also, the "it took them a stupid drinking game during the Euro2016 camp alongside with a loss against France to admit and act on those feelings" sentence is your clue of what'll come next in this series. (but I'll write it after I finish my Goreyer fic cause it's just begging for my attention now)
> 
> \- And of course, you can find me on [Tumblr ](https://leonhoeretzka.tumblr.com) .


End file.
